


Новый год доппельгангеров

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: черешня [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Неожиданная встреча в новогоднюю ночь





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: iris M

Они уже полчаса стояли на набережной Макарова, мёрзли и пили глинтвейн из термоса, который прихватил с собой Такеши. Мороз кусал за щеки и нос, кончики пальцев, несмотря на перчатки, онемели, вокруг толпился народ, шумный и навеселе, — Новый Год, как никак. Сквало был наслышан, что в России его справляют всей страной и на широкую ногу, в отличие от Европы, где отдают предпочтение Рождеству, — и ему это импонировало. Он считал, что лучше атеизм или язычество какое, вон как у японцев, чем христианство. Хотя в детстве его водили в церковь, он знал молитвы и даже одно время носил крестик. После того, как заморозили Занзаса, Сквало крестик сорвал и выкинул. Получается, зря он истово молился и верил, считал, что идет на правое дело, пытаясь устроить переворот в Вонголе. Нет ничего хуже предательства. Последний раз он вспомнил о Боге, когда кое-кто из Семьи Беччио попытался пустить слух, что Супербия Сквало спит с хранителем Десятого босса Вонголы. Этого идиота Сквало незатейливо прирезал. На сплетнике висел крест. Любовь к Богу его не спасла. Видимо, Иисус — веган, на свой христианский манер.  
  
Вот, кстати, у японцев даже однополые пары венчали. Сквало слышал, что чем моложе или просветлённее священник и чем беднее храм, тем больше вероятность согласия на такой обряд. Не то чтобы Сквало задумывался о свадьбе. Но нравы насквозь католической Италии его утомляли. Из Италии всё чаще хотелось вырваться, как из душной комнаты. Не в Россию, конечно, где их за демонстрацию отношений попытаются отходить битами, — они рванут в Голландию. На медовый месяц, ага. Сквало фыркнул своим мыслям.  
  
Дела с Джиг они завершили успешно, собирались лететь домой, но Такеши уговорил Сквало сдать билеты и встретить новый год на набережной в Петербурге. Кто-то из Джиг насоветовал, откуда лучше всего глядеть на фейерверки, — Семья благоволила к Такеши за лёгкий характер, широкую душу и опасность, которую нёс его клинок. Сквало подозревал, что Такеши с миссией у Джиг справился бы и один, не маленький уже, но специально позвал его с собой. Сквало был не против. И повидаться с безбашенными русскими, и провести время с Такеши, и даже торчать на набережной холодной и неприветливой Малой Невы, обнимая Такеши за талию — не мог удержаться.  
  
Где Такеши достал термос с глинтвейном, Сквало спрашивать не стал. Такеши вообще в последние годы заделался фокусником, доставал, как зайцев из шляпы, то раритеты, за которые коллекционеры оружия или картин отвалили бы миллионы, то билеты в странные и закрытые места, то ещё что. Видимо, научился пользоваться обаянием и связями. Глинтвейн наверняка Джиг всучили. Сквало отпил из крышки горячий пряный напиток — тепло прокатилось по пищеводу, согрело. Терпко и сладко, всё как надо. Сквало прицокнул языком и покосился на Такеши.  
  
Тот мял в руке лепёшку, надеясь высмотреть хоть одну чайку, но, похоже, они пришли слишком поздно. Но это, кажется, не сильно огорчило Такеши, выглядел он бодрым и довольным жизнью. В уголках глаз уже залегли мимические морщинки, взгляд теперь бывал и тёплым, и страшным, и мудрым. Сквало любил целовать смуглые веки в сетки прожилок. Даже пробовал вылизывать глазное яблоко: у японцев это, он вычитал, выражение симпатии. А ему просто было интересно. Пробовать Такеши на вкус — везде. Сонным, бодрым, мягким и расслабленным после ванной или горьким от пота после тренировок, надушенным и затянутым в костюм или в этой его японской одежде и в крови. Сейчас щеки Такеши холодные и наверняка, если лизнуть… Сквало приказал себе не сходить с ума. Отвернулся, снова глотнул глинтвейна, снова глянул на Такеши. Меховые наушники и концы чёлки покрылись изморозью, как и шарф там, где Такеши выдыхал. И ресницы, чёрные длинные ресницы, серебрились на концах. Он хотел было провести по ним пальцами, но Такеши повернулся к нему и огорошил:  
  
— Ты похож на Снегурочку.  
  
— Что, блядь?  
  
— Ну, русская зимняя красавица, такая, с белой косой и светлыми глазами и ресницами, — Такеши стянул зубами перчатку и провёл рукой по лбу Сквало, отводя заледенелые волосы, тронул его ресницы, скулу. — Внучка Санта Клауса, в общем.  
  
— Деда Мороза, — машинально поправил Сквало. — Я знаю, кто такая Снегурочка. Ты себе совсем мозги проморозил, что ли? Какая я тебе нафиг Снегурочка! — возмутился Сквало громко. Кто-то из мимо проходящих обернулся на них, крикнул на русском «С Новым Годом!» и проскандировал «Сне-гу-роч-ка!», громко расхохотался и затерялся в толпе.  
  
— Придурки, — фыркнул Сквало. — А ты кто у нас? Мой дедушка?  
  
— Твой олень, — отшутился Такеши и налил себе глинтвейна, хлебнул, зажмурился и потянулся к Сквало знакомым движением. У Сквало дыхание перехватило, не на людях же! Но одёргивать не стал, если уж и Такеши охота сходить с ума, пусть. Обхватил затылок, прижался к ярким от вина губам, слизнул вкус сладкого яблока и мёда, вкус корицы и чёрт знает чего ещё. Сквало знал минимум пять рецептов, но кто думает о них, когда тёплый язык толкается в рот, словно пытается пробить брешь, взять на абордаж, а потом вдумчиво ластится и обводит зубы, и от смеси напора и нежности по хребту как плетью хлещут, так сладко, что почти больно. Когда Такеши так лижется, мокро, взахлёб, до головокружения вылизывает его рот, дышит жарко в лицо, кусает губы, щеку, подбородок, Сквало уже не в силах отслеживать ситуацию вокруг.  
  
В голове было пусто, сердце колотилось в груди, воздуха не хватало, и если его опять примут за девушку, то и хер бы с ним, пускай. Меньше проблем. Хотя пальто мужское, как и ботинки, и роста он не девичьего.  
  
— Э-эй! Ребята! Простите что… ик… отвлекаю! Двадцати рублей не найдётся? Тут шаверма неподалеку, вкусна-яяя, Юри, не цепляйся за меня так! Вот, держи коньяк.  
  
Сквало так дёрнулся, что Такеши обхватил его двумя руками и глянул через плечо. Лицо у него стало изумлённое.  
  
— Кажется, у меня в глазах двоится.  
  
— Что? — Сквало обернулся и уставился в ясные, как чёртово итальянское небо по весне, глаза. Мужчина с него ростом, светловолосый, улыбчивый и уже, кажется, пьяный в дым, улыбался, как придурок, просяще тряся рукой. Сквало смотрел как в зеркало: это он, только стриженный и родившийся в России. Они даже одеты были почти одинаково: светлое пальто, чёрный шарф, кожаные перчатки. Ботинки от «Basconi». Охуеть.  
  
— Так что, мелочи не найдётся? А то у нас все деньги на карточках, да, Юри? Ты ведь все карманы проверил?  
  
— Виктор! Я дома поем! Забудь, что я сказал! Простите, пожалуйста, моего друга, он нетрезв, — сбиваясь с русского на английский и японский, забормотал названный «Юри», он тянул своего друга за локоть и нервно кланялся. Сквало всмотрелся в него: японец как японец, в куртке, в шарфе и шапке, как многие вокруг, ещё и очкарик. Но почему-то кольнуло узнаванием. И сам Юри смотрел на него с лёгким испугом и… да. Он тоже узнал Сквало. Испуг исчез, и Юри приветственно кивнул. Дёрнул углом рта. Охуеть.  
  
Значит этот «друг»…  
  
— Виктор… — почему Сквало запомнил имя того, с кем Юри спутал его в Хасецу? Лицо Виктора стало озадаченным. Потом просияло.  
  
— О! Автограф, да?  
  
— Да! Сквало, это Юри Кацуки! Он золотой призёр Гран-При и занял второе место на чемпионате! Я за тебя болел! — встрял восторженный Такеши, тарабаня на японском. Юри смутился и покосился на Виктора. Тот рассмеялся, хлопнул Юри по плечу и торжественно произнёс:  
  
— Это слава. Наслаждайся.  
  
Юри Кацуки. Точно. Пялился с охуевшим лицом на Сквало в раменной так долго, что это стало уже неприличным. А когда сообразил, что Сквало заметил, извинился и объяснил, что тот до ужаса напоминает одного человека.  
  
Такеши оттеснил Юри в сторону, рассказывая, как он смотрел все выступления и как ему понравилась произвольная программа, и глаза его так сияли, что Сквало решил, можно отвлечься. Это надолго. Он пошарил в кармане и протянул горсть мелочи. Толкнул в плечо Виктора, который с непередаваемым лицом пьяного и влюблённого человека пялился на своего Юри. Неужели у Сквало такое же дурацкое лицо, когда он смотрит на Такеши? Виктор моргнул, повернулся к Сквало и снова расплылся в улыбке. Сквало ссыпал рубли в ладонь. Стянув перчатку с правой руки, Виктор начал считать монеты. На пальце его тускло блестело кольцо. Сквало припомнил, как точно такое же было на пальце Юри, когда тот оттаскивал Виктора от них. В Хасецу руки его не выдавали. Сквало вообще часто запоминал всякие мелочи, работа обязывала.  
  
_— У тебя хорошие физические данные. Спортом занимаешься?_  
  
_— Фигурное катание._  
  
_— А мечами случаем не увлекаешься?_  
  
_— Зачем?_  
  
_— Отбиваться от поклонников и сталкеров, — мрачно шутит Сквало._  
  
_— Нет. При выходе из прыжка скорость достигает шестидесяти километров час, — серьёзно говорит Юри, и не понять, шутит ли он или готов при случае и убить. Это невольно напоминает о Такеши. Сквало понимает, что проникается к Юри симпатией. Наверняка, если снять очки, взгляд у него изменится. Интересно, глаза посветлеют до цвета речного песка? Сквало позволяет себе это проверить._  
  
— Не думал встретить итальянского мафиози в Питере, — заявил вдруг Виктор, отвинчивая крышку с фляги. Сквало напрягся.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
  
— Я был как-то в Риме, в молодости, — Виктор сделал глоток и протянул флягу Сквало. Кожаная и потёртая. Сквало качнул головой. — Зря, отличный коньяк.  
  
— Не хочу мешать с глинтвейном. Так что там в Риме?  
  
— В Риме? А! Задержался я допоздна на катке и… убил человека, — Виктор потёр шею и поморщился. — Меня едва не зарезал какой-то сумасшедший камикадзе, — он взболтал коньяк и вздохнул. — Орал что-то о возмездии некому «Супербии Сквало, который убил сотни», — Виктор посмотрел очень ясным и проницательным взглядом, словно и не был пьян. Вряд ли, конечно, иначе бы не стал о таком трепаться. — Пришлось срочно постричься, — он рассмеялся, — а то на фото, которое нашла полиция в кармане киллера, на меня смотрела моя копия.  
  
— Ты грохнул киллера? — с сомнением уточнил Сквало.  
  
— Я был на коньках, — пожал плечами Виктор, явно замалчивая детали. Как он доказал, что сам чист? Вряд ли ему просто на слово поверили. Хотя камеры в залах есть, факт нападения заснят точно был. Но все равно Виктора бы выслали в Россию — как минимум. Впрочем, Сквало это было не интересно.  
  
— Трепанация черепа или горло перерезал? — Сквало припомнил слова Юри про скорость выхода из прыжка и ухмыльнулся. — Откровенность за откровенность. Меня не было в Италии. Когда приехал, босс сказал… — Сквало наморщил лоб, — что полиция особо копать не будет: наш дон уже позаботился об этом. Так понял, к нему обратилась ваша местная мафия с личной просьбой замять дело. Упомянул, что какой-то дебил напал на русского, который похож на меня как две капли воды.  
  
Занзас ещё добавил непечатное о том, как двух таких как Сквало земля носит, но это он озвучивать не стал.  
  
— Вот оно как. Значит, Яков тоже с мафией якшается. Вот что за «нужные люди» у него на быстром наборе.  
  
Виктор как-то паскудно улыбнулся, словно хотел добавить какую-то гадость, но тут до них донеслось: «Юри! Ты совсем замёрз! Будешь глинтвейн?» от Такеши, который протягивал термос Юри, и тот, быстро глянув на Сквало, с решительным видом принялся отвинчивать крышку.  
  
— Эй-эй, так нечестно, Юри! Ты отказался пить со мной коньяк, но пьёшь чужой глинтвейн?  
  
Юри, который уже сделал глоток, поперхнулся. Такеши похлопал его по спине, участливо заглядывая в лицо, и Сквало покачал головой.  
  
— Придурки.  
  
— Да, но любимые же, — Виктор сказал это с такой нежностью, что у Сквало потеплело в груди. Захотелось сграбастать Такеши и свалить в гостиницу, долго целоваться, пить джин, курить травку и наконец трахнуться. Желательно несколько раз, чтобы сил никаких не осталось. Говорят, как новый год встретишь, так его и проведёшь.  
  
Виктор что-то прочёл по его лицу — продемонстрировал кольцо на пальце:  
  
— По-моему, вам тоже пора, — и подмигнул.  
  
Сквало мысленно чертыхнулся. Вот у кого наглость — второе счастье. Точно! Это же вылитый Каваллоне! Как только их могли спутать?!  
  
Грохнуло, и небо вспыхнуло огнями — начались фейерверки. Сквало ничего не ответил Виктору, подошёл к Такеши, который вместе с Юри смотрел, как на небе расцветают цветы и узоры, обнял за талию и поцеловал в висок. Юри глянул на них и понимающе улыбнулся. К нему подскочил Виктор, повис, обнимая и что-то вопя, за грохотом слов было не разобрать, но Юри покраснел, как звезда на ёлке, потом вздохнул, отодвинулся и погладил Виктора по волосам, как любимого несмышлёныша. Тот взял его за руку и поцеловал кольцо. Пидарасы. Сквало почувствовал, что завидует им, и удивился. А потом рассмеялся.  
  
— С Новым годом, Сквало, — крикнул ему на ухо Такеши и сжал ладонь.  
  
Сквало прикинул в уме, где он видел приличную ювелирку. Пожалуй, можно и кольца. А ещё — сгонять в Японию и в каком-нибудь одичалом буддийском храме пожениться. Почему бы и нет. Терять голову — так до конца.


End file.
